Gas turbine systems are useful in generating electricity. These types of systems are particularly convenient in that they can be constructed quickly; they are also desirable because they produce fewer harmful emissions than coal or oil based turbine systems. Gas turbines utilize air for combustion purposes. Due to the precision moving parts in these types of systems, the combustion air needs to be clean. To ensure clean air for combustion, air filters have been used to clean the air taken into the gas turbine system. In prior art systems, a series of panel filters have been used to clean intake air. As systems became more sophisticated, cleaner air was required. This caused an increase in cost.
Improvements in cleaning air intake into gas turbine systems is desirable.